


Я ведьма?!

by The_red_light_Queen



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Отклонения от канона, ведьмы - Freeform, люди, подростки, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_red_light_Queen/pseuds/The_red_light_Queen
Summary: — Надеюсь ты знала, что являешься ведьмой, дорогуша?Девушка напротив пораженно уставилась на них, а после медленно перевела взгляд на свои руки объятые пламенем.— Я ВЕДЬМА?!





	Я ведьма?!

Невысокая, худенькая шестнадцатилетняя девушка шла по парку, из-за ветра ее темно-рыжие собранные в два хвостика волосы — разлетались в разные стороны, закрывая своими прядями её белоснежное утонченное личико, на котором была видна россыпь разного размера веснушек, как и на руках, и ногах. Но эта деталь делала ее образ лишь еще больше похожим на милого и прекрасного рыжего ангела, ничем не портя красоту её белоснежной кожу. У этого  «рыженького ангелочка» , или же «малышки» , как её любили называть родители, конечно же имелось и настоящее имя — Блум.  
  
Убрав непослушные пряди с лица, девушка на мгновение остановилась и печально уставилась на чистое небо своими яркими голубыми глазами, а затем вновь на унылые и знакомые пейзажи ее родного города Гардинии.  
  
Блум просто не могла прекратить мечтать о том, что родители просто пошутили и что лето она будет проводить вовсе не за помощью маме в цветочном магазине. Девушка представила, как все бы было, если бы у них нашлась достаточная сумма денег, и Блум как ее одноклассники смогла бы провести лето одна, хотя, нет, лучше еще и с родителями. Где-то на берегу моря, или океана: увидеть красивые и новые места, узнать много интересного и зарисовать и сфотографировать. Она так ушла в свои мечты о провождении летних каникул с семьей на море, что не заметила, как почти дошла до своего дома. Оставалось лишь пройти вдоль забора, ограждавшего детский сад, и…  
  
— Эй, Блум!  
  
Она обернулась. Ну надо же — ее одноклассница — Митси считавшая себя самой крутой, только из-за того, что из-за обеспеченной семьи, решила обратить на нее свое царское внимание и не одна, а со своим парнем — Сэмом, боксером. У Блум от нехорошего предчувствия вмиг похолодела спина.  
  
— А где же приветствие? Мне кажется, рыжая-бесстыжая, ты забыла извиниться! — сладким голосом пропела Митси поправляя выбившийся из прически черно-синий локон упавший на ее загорелое личико. Стоит признаться, она была очень даже симпатичной, можно даже сказать первой красавицей в их школе. И если бы Блум не ненавидела бы ее всем своим сердцем, то наверняка бы с удовольствием зарисовала девушку в свой блокнот, всегда находившийся в её небольшой сумочке перекинутой через правое плечо.  
  
Её парень, нагло ухмыляясь, подошел ближе.  
  
— С чего это я должна перед тобой извиняться? — хмуро спросила Блум, а ее синий кролик, до этого времени спокойно, но спавший в ее сумке — решил напомнить о себе. Высунувшись оттуда и воинственно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, издавая какие-то непонятные звуки напоминающие ругательства в сторону пришедших, в попытках выбраться из сумки. Казалось– этот милый пушистый пытался защитить свою хозяйку.  
  
— А с того. — Глаза Митси сузились. — Уйди, малыш, не мешай… Твоя хозяйка — рыжулька уже давно нарывалась и сегодня пора ее проучить. Хотя, с чего это я говорю тупым и безмозглым животным?!  
  
— Я тебе не «рыжуля» ! И Кико не тупой, он в сто раз лучше и умнее тебя! — С вызовом ответила Блум и стала успокаивающе поглаживать своего кролика который наконец-то сумев взобраться к девушке на плечо с прищуром смотрел на ее одноклассницу с бойфрендом. — И извиняться не буду, дылда.  
  
— Слышь, малявка! — Парень угрожающе хрустнул пальцами и шагнул к ней ближе и вряд-ли намеревался просто щёлкнуть девушку по носу.  
  
Рыжеволосую охватила смесь страха и непонимания — что, что она им сделала?! — Блум ощутила как где-то изнутри поднимается горячая волна протеста, она будто охватила ее полностью, и действуя скорее инстинктивно чем осознанно, девушка вскинула руку в их направлении.  
  
Ее ослепила яркая вспышка, а когда девушка наконец-то смогла увидеть происходящее представшая перед ней картина напоминала натуральный цирк:  
  
Накаченный парень катался по асфальту истерически вопя о том, что горит (с его куртки кстати и правда поднималась серая струйка дыма), в то время как темноволосая в ужасе наблюдала за происходящим.  
  
Но веселье не продлилось долго. Когда Сэм все же встал, его вид был далек от дружелюбного, даже прошлый его настрой сейчас казался Блум цветочками. Бойфренд Митси злобно оскалился и прошипел.  
  
— Не знаю как ты это сделала, соплячка, но сейчас ты за все поплатишься…  
  
Сэм сделал шаг вперед и уже размахнулся намереваясь ударить девушку, как Кико уже пришедший в себя от шока — прыгнул вперед, в попытке защитить хозяйку.  
  
Парень ненавидяще посмотрел на животное и попытался пнуть его ногой, — ах ты мелкая гадина! — К счастью, зайчик увернулся, нога парня просвистела всего в паре сантиметров от его головы, но брюнета это явно не устроило и он ударил еще раз. Вернее попытался.  
  
На удивление безлюдную улицу — осветила еще одна вспышка, в несколько раз сильнее предыдущей и в этот раз Блум поняла, что сияние исходило от нее самой, но в тот момент это было не важно. Она могла закрыть глаза на многое по отношению к себе, но такого отношения к близкому ей существу девушка простить не могла. Огненные потоки тонкими вихрями закручивались вокруг нее, практически сливаясь с ее рыжими волосами и отражаясь от них причудливыми бликами. Казалось еще немного и пламя сорвется вперед на застывшую в ужасе парочку. Возможно так бы и случилось, если бы ее вовремя не привел в себя чей-то восхищенный свист, следом за которым раздался голос в котором отчетливо слышалась скрытая издевка.  
  
— А ты их ничего так отделала, малышка.  
  
Блум обернулась на голос и увидела устремленные на нее взгляды: заинтересованный — льдисто-голубых глаз, высокой беловолосой девушки которая обращалась к ней до этого и настороженных от двух девушек стоящих рядом по обе стороны от нее.

***  
  
Трикс были в ярости, глупый огр умудрился в очередной раз продуть наглой девчонке. Да ладно бы он просто проиграл, так нет же, главное было в том **КАК** это сделал. Нет, ну серьезно, этот придурок специально не взял свои очки на миссию и в результате просто споткнулся о корень, а при попытке востановить равновесие зацепился одной своей ногой о другую — упал и подвернул ногу, еще до начала битвы. А потом, пока никчемная принцесска Солярии убегала, предварительно пальнув по нему из скипетра, он просто сидел на земле и рыдал. Позор. Какой позор. С такими слугами, лучше все делать самой.  
  
Вообщем-то именно поэтому девушки сейчас шли по Гардинии, какому-то жалкому земному городку и пытались магией поймать след ушедшей девушки. Но чем дальше они искали, тем больше понимали, что опоздали и Стеллы здесь больше нет. В конец взбесившиеся девушки думали уже возвращаться обратно, как откуда-то из совсем недалекого от низ места буквально повеяло вспышкой волшебной энергии, причем достаточно необычной. Ведьмы решил, что раз уж пришли, то нужно провести время с пользой, да и не исключался тот вариант, что это все же была Стелла. Да, их магические радары ее не чувствовали, но так же было известно, что фей на земле не существовало уже с давних пор.  
  
Когда же они завернули на очередную улицу и оказались на месте, произошла вторая вспышка, превзошедшая по силе первую и на этот раз уже видимая им.  
  
Трикс практически синхронно прикрыли глаза. Да, полыхнуло что надо. Когда же они подняли веки их взору предстала худощавая фигурка девушка, чей вид буквально показывал всю ее ярость. Пламя танцевали вокруг нее как прирученное, а двое смертных очевидно чем-то ей не угодивших с ужасом взирали на рыжую.  
  
Айси не теряя времени достала свой кристалл и посмотрела через него на колдующую — результат был интригующим и свет и тьма колебались в ее душе, то одна, то другая сила периодически перевешивала другую, но все же они были в балансе. Айси показала кристалл сестрам и они удивленно переглянулись, да, тут было с чем работать, девушка могла стать как феей, так и ведьмой. Именно поэтому Айси и окликнула рыжую незнакомку и дождавшись пока на нее обратят внимание ехидно улыбнулась.  
  
— Надеюсь ты знала, что являешься ведьмой, дорогуша?  
  
Девушка напротив пораженно уставилась на них, а после медленно перевела взгляд на свои руки объятые пламенем.  
  
— **Я ВЕДЬМА?!**


End file.
